


Kuasa

by gundolo (TheiaNoire)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaNoire/pseuds/gundolo
Summary: Krisis yang melanda Tanah Air sudah berakhir. Sancaka masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya—tepat ketika angin perubahan kembali bertiup ke jalannya dengan datangnya sesosok wanita misterius. Sementara itu, dengan kekosongan kuasa yang ditinggalkan oleh Pengkor, kelompok-kelompok baru mulai bergerak dalam kegelapan untuk merebut kekuasaan di ibu kota...





	Kuasa

“Korannya nggak jadi tutup, Pak.”

“Beneran?” Pak Agung, masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, menatap Sancaka keheranan. “Kok bisa?”

“Katanya sih ada orang yang beli dan biayain lagi.” Sancaka mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Pak Agung. “Besok pagi yang beli itu mau dateng ke percetakan, ngecek tempat sama mesin-mesinnya.”

“Oh, gitu.” Pak Agung mengangguk, tetapi lantas ekspresi herannya berubah serius dan penuh pikir. Sancaka bisa menebak apa yang Pak Agung pikirkan; terakhir ada orang-orang baru di percetakan adalah di malam ketika Pengkor dan anak buahnya menyerang. Ridwan Bahri sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk merapikan percetakan—termasuk bagian atap tempat pertumpahan darah terburuk terjadi—hingga mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap kisah yang terjadi malam itu.

Mereka tidak butuh menunggu lama—keesokan harinya, perusahaan yang memproduksi antiserum amoral gadungan itu mengeluarkan pernyataan yang berisi pengakuan tidak tahu menahu tentang kegiatan Pengkor. Pun bukannya Pengkor bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membela dirinya—ia masih dalam kondisi kritis di rumah sakit sejak malam itu. Pengusutan pihak berwajib pun masih ramai disiarkan di berbagai acara berita, bahkan persis sekarang ini melalui pesawat televisi tabung kecil yang ditaruh di kamar komunal rumah sakit itu.

“Kalau udah kayak gini, kayaknya kasusnya nggak bakal sampai ke pengadilan,” ujar Pak Agung, menatap kosong ke arah berita di televisi yang tengah disiarkan itu. “Boro-boro sampai pengadilan. Paling penyidikannya berhenti di tengah jalan, atau malah ngalor ngidul nggak jelas.”

Ada kebenaran yang diucapkan Pak Agung—meski Sancaka mencatat bagaimana sang paruh baya menjadi sedikit lebih skeptis setelah punggungnya ditusuk malam itu. Mungkin itu karena trauma yang beliau alami, atau mungkin hanya pengaruh obat yang sementara.

“Tapi masih ada kamu, Sancaka.” Kini Pak Agung sedikit tersenyum ketika bicara, lantas menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sancaka. “Kamu masih jagain, kan?”

“Masih, Pak,” jawab Sancaka singkat, tersipu sedikit.

“Bagus, bagus.” Pak Agung menyipitkan matanya, kemudian berujar, “Sendi kamu belum sengklek, kan?”

“Ya, belum—”

“Patah tulang?”

“Belum juga.”

“Kena bacok?”

“_Pak_,” potong Sancaka, mulai jengkel. “Udahan dong.”

Pak Agung hanya terkekeh.

—————

Sancaka melompat turun dari Kopaja yang ia naiki, kemudian buru-buru menapaki beberapa ratus meter terakhir ke arah percetakan. Ia sedikit terlambat pagi ini. Bukan karena macet—Jakarta toh selalu macet—tetapi karena ada kecelakaan di tengah jalan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sekarang; pemilik koran yang baru bisa datang kapan saja.

Untungnya, belum ada yang datang ketika ia sampai di sana. Sancaka bergegas masuk dan menyalakan lampu-lampu di sekitar percetakan dan menyimpan barangnya di dalam loker, lalu bergegas ke halaman untuk menunggu tamu-tamu hari ini.

Benar saja, tak lama setelahnya, dua mobil memasuki area halaman percetakan. Yang satu warnanya hitam, mobil standar tujuh kursi yang sering digunakan keluarga-keluarga di Jakarta. Satunya lagi berwarna putih mentereng, mobil sedan empat kursi yang nampak mewah. Pintu mobil hitam terbuka pertama kali; keluar dari dalamnya adalah dua pria, satu paruh baya dan satu masih cukup muda. Sancaka mengenali mereka sebagai Pak Tyo dan Andika, dua pejabat koran yang beberapa kali pernah datang ke percetakan. Seorang pria asing kemudian keluar dari mobil satunya dan lantas membukakan pintu penumpang sedan tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut keluar dari dalam mobil, rambutnya yang hitam panjang jatuh dengan anggun di atas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan. Seketika Sancaka merasakan aura autoritatif yang kuat memancar dari wanita ini. Bukan, bukan karena wanita itu cantik luar biasa. Bukan juga karena pakaian mahal yang melekat di tubuhnya, berikut sumping yang ia kenakan di kedua telinganya. Semua yang Sancaka lihat menunjukkan status dan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu, tetapi ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia merasa wanita itu begitu kuat—

Lalu momen itu memudar, dan Sancaka tak lagi mampu menelisik perasaan yang baru saja ia alami.

Rombongan itu bergerak mendekat ke pintu. Sancaka bisa melihat bahwa Pak Tyo terlihat gugup, jelas dari caranya bolak-balik merapikan rambutnya dan berbicara terlalu cepat. Wajar, batin Sancaka, tidak setiap hari koran yang sudah bangkrut ditarik keluar dari kematian oleh pemilik baru.

“Ah—ini Sancaka, petugas sekuriti yang jaga di sini,” ujar Pak Tyo, menggestur asal untuk menunjuk ke Sancaka. Si wanita tersenyum dan membuka mulut, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Pak Tyo sudah mulai bicara lagi. “Harusnya ada satu lagi, tapi beberapa waktu lalu ia kecelakaan. Sekarang masih di rumah sakit, memulihkan diri.”

Si wanita mengangguk sopan, tetapi tetap memandangi Sancaka. Untuk menutupi ekspresi kerutan bingung di dahinya sendiri, Sancaka pun berbalik badan untuk membukakan pintu untuk rombongan itu.

Selama beberapa jam, Sancaka mengekor Pak Tyo, Andika, dan kedua orang lainnya berkeliling area percetakan. Sepanjang jalan, Pak Tyo tak henti-hentinya berbicara tentang apa saja—kondisi perusahaan koran sebelum ini, lega karena likuidasi perusahaan belum selesai sebelum dibeli lagi, rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah ada yang membeli dan meneruskan perusahaannya. Sekali, ketika mereka tengah mengecek mesin-mesin percetakan, salah satu mesinnya macet. Pak Tyo tampak hendak menangis karena panik, tetapi untungnya Sancaka dapat membetulkan mesin itu. Bukan pertama kalinya.

“Mesinnya memang sudah tua, Bu,” ujar Pak Tyo, setelah mesin tersebut kembali bergerak. “Tapi kualitas cetak koran kita masih bagus, kok.”

“Saya mengerti, kok, Pak,” ujar wanita itu, dan Sancaka menyadari bahwa ia belum mendengar namanya disebut. Namun, ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut—ketika wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, Sancaka kembali merasakan aura kuat yang sama bergulung dari kedua mata wanita itu. “Terima kasih ya sudah memperbaiki mesinnya. Sepertinya kamu berbakat juga jadi teknisi.”

Pembicaraan setelah itu didominasi oleh Pak Tyo hingga akhir tur. Meski begitu, Sancaka kerap merasa bahwa wanita itu, sang pemilik baru perusahaan koran, beberapa kali memandanginya. Mungkin ia hanya membayangkan yang aneh-aneh; tidak mungkin seorang yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya melakukan hal semacam itu, apalagi kepada dirinya yang hanya sekuriti di sini. Tidak, Sancaka hanya mulai paranoid karena ia punya identitas lain di kehidupan ini—itu saja.

Akhirnya tur itu berakhir. Sancaka mengantarkan mereka semua kembali ke halaman. Pak Tyo tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih ketika mengantar sang wanita dan kawannya kembali ke mobil mereka. Sancaka pikir wanita itu akan terus pergi, tetapi sang wanita mengejutkan Sancaka dengan menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat, yang tentu saja disambut oleh Sancaka.

“Maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri ke kamu.”

Wanita itu kembali mengejutkannya dengan menjabat tangannya dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu, bahkan dengan sisa-sisa oli mesin yang masih menempel di tangan Sancaka.

“Saya Nani Wijaya.” Wanita itu tersenyum, lebar dan tulus. “Salam kenal, Sancaka. Saya ada perasaan kita akan sering bertemu nanti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Jadi ini fic pertama di BCU, dan yang pertama juga setelah bertahun-tahun vakum, so I'm a little bit nervous by posting this. Cerita ini bakal lumayan panjang juga, akan eksplorasi kemungkinan skenario yang akan terjadi setelah timeline Gundala. Kalau mau tau bocoran villain-nya siapa, di character tags juga udah ada namanya HEHEHE.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


End file.
